The lion and his lioness
by Casketta
Summary: Through thick and thin, they're always together. Smut.


Sometimes, Izumo feels like he and Mikoto are running a stupid little orphanage choked full of teenagers and young adults stuck in five year old bodies. Mikoto is like their father, he watches over them, makes sure they stay out of fights (that's a huge lie, actually), pretends he doesn't care but he really does and does his best to console.

Izumo feels like the estranged mother.

Now, being older and just a bit taller than the redhead seemed to make everything strange, but the kids like Misaki seemed to just group the two, calling Mikoto "Father" and only on _one_ occurrence, calling Izumo "Mother."

The kid was practically burnt by a very shocked and embarrassed Izumo. But that begs more questions to raise in his head as he finished the small shot of tequila he had poured himself about an hour ago.

What was he to the redhead?

The bartender had already closed shop, it was about three in the morning as he quietly cleaned the rosewood bar, mind wandering around. He had taken a few drinks with his customers, which doesn't really bother him too much. He likes to clean when tipsy, talking is just foreign to him at this hour.

He jumps out of his own skin when suddenly, Mikoto shows himself- wide and awake like the prowling lion he is- and he gives Izumo a _look_. The Red King has very few looks, but this one looks like a mix of confusion and tiredness mix in. Well, Izumo could really assume the worst.

"Nightmare?" He asks as he rinses the cloth- the red head gives him no reply, instead he just lights a cigarette. The blonde notices the others attire, he seems as if he had been trying to sleep- although seeing Mikoto shirtless and in sweatpants isn't something he sees too often. Izumo gives him a calm smile as he goes back to cleaning the bar.

"You've been drinking." The blonde suddenly looks up; pretty confused at the odd statement Mikoto's mouth seems to form. He doesn't _sound_ tired, so Izumo just shrugs. "Yeh, a few customers asked t' share a drink. Trust me, 'm not drunk." He replies, his Kyoto accent changing pronunciations as he goes to grab a dry towel.

Mikoto sighs his tobacco cloud out and the red head just watches the bartender, watching those detailed ministrations- his hazel-amber eyes observing the small extra movements the blonde makes, the care and gentleness in those eyes when Izumo looks at his bar, and the smirk he gives Mikoto as he turns around, pouring himself a glass.

Mikoto wants to see some _other_ emotions within those eyes.

He waits until Izumo turns back around, a small glass of whiskey in his hand as he starts to speak. "So, whatta ya doin' up so late King?" The nickname slips out of Izumo's mouth as he takes a small swig, not really letting the redhead reply. "If it ain't nightmares, what's botherin' ya-"

He's cut off by Mikoto grabbing him by the short scarf, amber staring right into tinted sunglasses, right into the confused brown eyes of Izumo Kusanagi. The blonde blinks once, twice as Mikoto studies the others face, noticing the soft pink raising on the others cheekbones.

The Red King connects their lips anyway.

From the start of Homura, Izumo has always felt domesticated- like a wife strapped next to her husband as he starts a business. They've collected (and lost) their children, Izumo is seen as the emotional support while Mikoto practically encourages violence.

This confirms his feeling, and by _god_ does he like it.

Izumo breaks their lips for a moment as he sets his glass far from them on the bar, a grin playing on his lips. "How long did ya take to figure it out?" He teases, Mikoto blinks back and suddenly _he's _the one on the spot.

"A while," He's being vague; Izumo's grin grows as Mikoto's fierceness seems to shrink slightly. The bartender repeats the same action that was done to him, grabbing the Red King by his chin and he connects their lips again.

For a few seconds, it's a tentative kiss but suddenly Mikoto practically comes alive and grabs Izumo by that ruffled scarf, attacking the others lips to the point where the bartender is practically stunned and all _he_ can do is let his grip shake and let the other hear muffled hums from his throat. This just seems to encourage the red head, teeth start clashing against each other and a tongue slides around Izumo's lips, like fire licking flammable material.

And oh does Izumo melt.

Their bruising kisses, warm tongues mix as if they were themselves a foreign but delicious drink- or that's what Izumo like to think. Mikoto's already stubbed out his cigarette in an ash tray; he tastes of nicotine with a slight peppermint chill. For Mikoto however, Izumo tastes of whiskey and perhaps a few other drinks, and it's not his favourite mixture but he can ignore it. He's not looking for taste, he's looking for Izumo.

For Mikoto, nothing would satisfy him more than being able to bend the bartender over that rosewood bar and take him there, but he has a feeling that Izumo would castrate him if he even suggested it. So, he breaks it off, panting lightly as Izumo just sort of coughs gently, his face still dusted that pink- maybe it's even darkened.

The red head just seems to stand himself up, which confuses Izumo as he rounds the bar, stepping in and practically cornering his lioness. Izumo seems to blink, although he's not stupid. Mikoto knows how far this could go tonight, and he's content with anything it amounts too, it's all up to the blonde. If Izumo just wants to kiss, then he'd suffer with it- but if his blonde wants to go any further…

The red head shudders at the thought and Izumo walks over, slightly confused as he drapes his arms around the others neck. He's about an inch and a half taller, so he's easily able to capture Mikoto's lips in a kiss. It feels strange, being on unequal height but the blonde practically melts into the others embrace, sighing into their kiss.

The King wants to move this somewhere else, even though the curtains are closed a paranoid feeling washes over him- someone could be watching. Of course if anyone was, it'd probably be Munakata- that creepy motherfucker. Alright, alright focus here- this is about Izumo, Mikoto groans as he wraps his arms around Izumo's hips. He feels that smirk across the others lips and he aims to nip at them wanting to bruise the light pink flesh.

Why hadn't Izumo decided to use _Mikoto _as his method of being drunk? This effect was practically making the alcohol look like water in comparison to the simply touches the Red King swept over him. That tipsy feeling he first had in his body had swept him completely off his own feet. He can feel those lightly rough teeth against his bottom lip and he just shivers, and he at least tries to retain the rest of his dignity and not beg his King to go any further.

Suddenly, the two ended up hearing someone walking down the stairs and it's Mikoto who turns around and they both see Homra's princess- Anna. She's dressed in a frilly nightgown and she's rubbing her eyes- clearly she shared a nightmare. Slowly, Mikoto peels himself off the bartender and goes to kneel in front of her, and Izumo walks over so he can pet her on the head.

Sometime later, during the same night, Mikoto ended up getting another nightmare. To his surprise, when he appeared at Izumo's door, the blonde just seemed roll over and allowed his red King to sleep right next to him.

_—__-_

It's three months later when Mikoto and Izumo share their second kiss. It was during a ridiculous nagging session that caused a continental drift between the two. Mikoto had come back smelling of alcohol and Izumo had immediately started to question him. The King had sighed and was being completely and utterly vague in his answers, which did not make anything better.

Suddenly, and literately out of nowhere, Mikoto grabbed his bartender by the collar of his shirt and started to drag him away from that precious rosewood. Izumo did fight back, and it was a power struggle- and _damn_ was the bartender strong. A few punches were thrown, one to the side of Izumo's face while the other went right into Mikoto's arm, and by the time the Red King had the other up the stairs, he was still pissed.

"Don't think ya can get th'fock away wit' this!" Oh his accent was strong now, and he really was pissed. "I've had eet wit' this goddamn runnin'-" The King knew the perfect distraction for his subordinate, and that was a passionate and hard kiss. At first the blonde was stunned, but he pushed the other off, face lightly tinged with a touch of pink and a light scowl on his face.

"Ya bastar'- don't think a fockin' kiss-" And that's when Mikoto won. Their lips were reconnected into that foreign bruising passion that the two just seemed to subconsciously miss. Immediately a raving battle started, teeth clicked, tongues pushed against each other in a seemingly never ending battle for dominance. Sooner or later though, Mikoto was grinding their hips together, and suddenly the blonde was on his back on that familiar couch the King took his long cat naps on.

With a low growl, the red head simply shed his black fur coat as he slowly climbed onto the other, making sure that Izumo was trapped. It seemed possible for escape, but as soon as those canine teeth were sunk into the blonde's neck, he felt like escape would truly be a problem for him. He was being ravished in a way like a Queen would be treated by her King.

At first, the blonde is annoyed that he just thought of that analogy, but he's definitely _more_ annoyed when he feels a certain Mikoto biting and sucking at a very visible spot on his neck. Dammit- the last thing he needed was a hickey! Immediately the blonde then started to struggle against the red head, and what did this arrogant bastard do? He ground their hips together, causing Izumo to shut his eyes behind those purple tinted sunglasses and he threw his head back, grinding his teeth as a moan left his clenched teeth.

Satisfaction ran through the Kings veins as he lifted his head off the other, looking at his tall bartender with hungry, prowling eyes as he saw the other start to lose his composition- he's so close to losing his cool. And that's when the lion slowly peels himself off his lovely lioness and heads to his own bed, leaving the panting blonde on his own couch and wondering why his red head hadn't finished.

—-

One afternoon, the bartender realized that business today was slow, a little too slow for his liking. With a sigh, he just decided to go upstairs and see what his King was up too. It had been just a few weeks after their sudden lip-lock, and Izumo was looking for a way to get back at the other. What on earth could he do…?

And then an idea came to the blonde, and he chuckled at his genius.

After racking his own room for the only object he needed, the blonde was moving along, trying to find that ridiculous King. Finally, after a few minutes of searching, he found the red head, asleep in a chair. It was the chair he usually sat in when people asked to join Homra, and Izumo's idea could not have been more perfect.

The blonde walked into said room and couldn't help but to chuckle. Apparently he had done something wrong because the King immediately woke up- aura almost ready to burn a hole into the wall. Izumo just stood there, arms up as if a policeman was searching him- or pointing a gun to his face.

"Relax, 's just me." He replied calmly, and was grateful that he was _not_ burnt to a crisp. Mikoto just seemed to hum in reply, as his eyes closed. Of course though, the bartender didn't leave but walked closer. After a moment, he stood right in front of his Red King, and slowly he got himself down on one knee and placed his right hand over his heart.

"Salut, mon roi." He simply replied, French rolling off that Kyoto accented tongue, which made Mikoto open his eyes, confused at what Izumo was going for. He raised an eyebrow at first, but he was amused by that French. Of course he had no idea what Izumo was saying, but slowly he reached out and grabbed the other by his hair.

"What did you call me?"

"My King." Izumo replies, and he pays no mind to the hand gripping his shaggy blonde locks. Of course the bartender glances up, and Mikoto has a lazy smirk on his face. "You know I hate it when people call me that." He replies, voice husky and he slowly moves his hand down to the others cheek- to cup it gently.

"Will you let me call you_ roi_?" Izumo asks teasingly, and suddenly that hand is at his collar and is dragging him so the others chin is sitting on the small part of cushion that Mikoto's body isn't taking up. Also right in front of the others crotch, and the blonde just gives a light chuckle. "Does it bother you?"

"Not in the least." His smooth voice seems to hitch very lightly now that he can feel that breathe against him. "I was just thinking of you, after all. In fact…" The red head pauses just for emphasis, "I think I'll let you call me _your_ King." Izumo swears this is the most the red head has ever said, and suddenly he can't help but to chuckle. Well Mikoto, if you wanted head you could have _asked_.

With another sigh, the blonde leans his head up and swats Mikoto's grasp away from his collar. With a light hum, Izumo pushed his face to the others crotch and used his teeth to pull the zipper down. With taking a few minutes to undo the button with his teeth and tongue, he pulled the others jeans and boxers back just a bit- to see a half hard member. With a sigh, Izumo was just about to attach his lips to it- when Mikoto's hand came down and swept those sunglasses off his face.

Well fine, he could play that game. The blonde did have his secret weapon stashed, so with another contented sigh- he let his tongue peek out and delivered a strong lick to the other, from the base to the tip, causing the red king to hum softly and lean back- and push his hips forwards.

"'mpatient, are we?" Izumo teases as he gingerly rests his lips on the others tip and Mikoto just grunts in reply. The blonde just sighs again, against the hardening member, and in an act of spontaneity he slowly starts to take in the other. After, he just simply has the head in his mouth; his tongue flicks out, immediately teasing as one of his hands rise, working the very base of the shaft. This pleases the Red King, and Izumo knows it does.

This is where his plan can be put into action.

Mikoto is hard in his mouth, and Izumo hums against the sensitive flesh. His cheeks have hollowed themselves inwards so he could take a bit of the redhead in. His tongue was still working and he glanced up, brown eyes staring right at the other who seemed to have had a shiver run down his back. He can feel his Red Kings hip jerk upwards, and those usually tired and powerful hazel-amber eyes are closed.

Izumo hummed, making sure that those vibrations ran as well as they could through his mouth, pleasuring his King to the best to his avail. This was perfect, now his plan could be executed. Slowly, his right hand simply snuck into his jeans pocket, and he pulled out the small ring he had taken so long to find. With Mikoto's eyes shut, he wouldn't have been able to find out what he was doing until after it was too late.

As quickly as he could, the second in command slipped a cock ring onto his precious King, and by the time he noticed- it was too late. Mikoto blinked, before realizing what that _was_ and immediately he shifted, going to try and remove Izumo and said ring until his ridiculously sexy bartender cupped his balls and made sure that he took as much as he could into his mouth. With a choked sound, he lolled his head back and shut his eyes.

He knew he was close, but with this ring he would not be allowed orgasm, here he was- a King of all people- being _denied_. A low growl left his throat, especially when he now realized in what position he was in. His blonde had the control now, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Was it selfish of him to want release? Yes, yes it was, and goddamnit- he was going to get it.

He let the other continue his ministrations, and he casually lifted his right foot, slowly trailing the tip of his foot on the ground so it sat right in between Izumo's legs. The ball of his foot stayed on the ground, but it was his toes that were starting to paw and stroke at the obvious bulge in Izumo's pants. He heard and felt those moans against him, and he chuckled lowly, making sure to narrow his lustful eyes at the other.

"What's wrong, Izumo?" He breathed, making sure to stare down the others expression. Izumo stifled some sort of reply back, as Mikoto's foot continued to pet, paw and tease the others clothes crotch, since he can already see that bulge. Izumo seems to try and ignore it and suck harder at his erection, trying to bring him over that teetering edge- but he won't let it. Not yet, at least.

"I. Zu. Mo." He purrs, almost feline like as he continues to flick his foot at the others crotch. The blonde is clearly bothered, but maybe his plan is backfiring at the moment because clearly Mikoto wants to release and he doesn't like being told _no_. With a sigh, Izumo just decides to give up for this time, and indulge his King- because the last thing he needs is to be brought to his own orgasm by just a damn foot.

He uses his teeth to remove the little plastic ring, and as soon as it's off, Mikoto's hand continues to pet at his hair, before shoving his mouth back down around him. Soft, low moans escape from the King's throat, and maybe it turns Izumo on even more to be treated so roughly. Almost like a servant to a grand king. He hollows his cheeks one last time, commencing his already rough sucking motion, and he can feel Mikoto arching into him.

What feels like a few minutes later is actually much more than that, and after he hears Mikoto very shakily moans out _his_ name, he's met with his King's release, which causes him to pull back. There is some in his mouth, but for a second Izumo forgets what the hell he's doing as his lips, chin and even his cheek get covered in Mikoto's white hot release.

"You look nice in white." The Red King simply purrs as he watches Izumo's face- watching it turn pink with embarrassment as he defiantly spits out whatever ended up in his mouth, and glances around the room for a towel.

"Shut up." Izumo barks in response, clearly unhappy that Mikoto had foiled his plans. Small strands are hanging off his chin and cheek, which makes Mikoto's pride swell as a smug smile graces his lips, and he offers Izumo a cigarette. His lioness just seems to huff and do his best to clean himself off with the back of his hands, because he clearly cannot find a towel at this current moment. Just as he stands up, Mikoto grabs his hand, so he can lay a very fragile kiss onto it.

"I'll see you later, _ma reine_." He huskily replied, and Izumo practically sputters once again before he took his hand away and left, unhappy that his entire plan had failed.

When Anna and Misaki asked him what was on his cheek later on, he swore to himself and immediately told them to ask Mikoto.

—-

Izumo was less than pleased with himself, because when he had finally gotten the chance to do something of a bold nature, he crumbled against his own King's needs. It was only six hours later, and he still sort of felt like a total idiot. He had poured himself just a simple drink, one that was just meant to quench his ever longing thirst.

What a bastard indeed, Izumo thinks to himself, and he hates the fact that he has to love this idiot. With another sigh, he continues to sip away at the straight tequila he has in front of him. Although the blonde does not expect arms suddenly around his waist from where he's leaning over the rosewood, and a husky voice whispering right into his ear.

"Izumo." That smooth voice is right into his ear, it's like Mikoto is purring, doing this on purpose. It's clear the Red King knows it bothers him so much, but the blonde just simply leans back into the embrace and tries to make sure that he doesn't lose it already. "Mm, what is it, King?"

"I feel like you need to be _punished_ for your actions earlier today." What? Punished? Suddenly Izumo's mind drops into a dirty place, one filled with his ridiculous kinks and fetishes and his own cheeks just start to dust themselves pink.

"Oh? And what've I done to deserve something like this?" He asks, turning his head to the side, not even realizing that Mikoto's own face was practically looming right against his left shoulder, and their lips are only centimeters away. He can at least see part of that arrogant smirk covering his King's face, as one of those regal hands seem to start dragging itself downwards, lightly cupping the blonde's crotch. Izumo takes a shaky breathe in, and Mikoto's smirk widens are he ghosts his lips over Izumo's.

"From your little escapade today." Oh. Oh shit. Izumo can almost feel that panic rising, but at the same time adrenaline immediately pumps through his body, and a playful side decides to visit the blonde, and make sure to really tease the red head.

"Mmm, dunno what yer talkin' 'bout Mikoto, I haven't done a single thing." He repays the favour of ghosting his lips against his King, and perhaps it maybe stuns him. Maybe. After that move though, they're connected by their mouths for a moment before he can feel his King pawing at his crotch, trying to regrow the erection Izumo had gotten when he was fellating him earlier.

"Should I remind you, then?" Their kiss is broken and suddenly Izumo is pushed up against the bar, that hand still resting against his slowly forming erection as Mikoto's mouth immediately starts going to work, starting to bite and sucking and lick and kiss at his neck- which earns a few sounds from Izumo's mouth. Shit, of course Mikoto could easily guess on how sensitive his neck is, and the feeling of it being ravished like this… it was fucking magnificent, that's what it was.

Slowly, his eyes slipped closed through his purple sunglasses as Mikoto's bites and sucks became a bit harsher and more frequent, earning a few breathy sighs and even a moan or two from the bartender. This is good, because Izumo is caught off guard and now is unable to really fight back- all a part of Mikoto's own crafted plan. Of course he wanted to get back at the other for suddenly surprisingly him with a blow job, although the cockring was definitely something he would have liked to eliminate from that experience.

It was his turn for payback.

He could feel Izumo slowly pitching a tent in his pants, and this was good- his bartender was reacting perfectly. It wasn't long before he noticed that red staining that pale face, and he could see how bothered the other was. The room was suddenly a lot hotter than it should have been and its quiet had been replaced with Izumo's gasps and low moans. It was a symphony to Mikoto, the only kind of music he'd ever want to listen too.

Suddenly, he brought his other hand up and prodded at Izumo's mouth, expecting the blonde to suddenly be cooperative. He feels the others mouth open, teasing the pads of his fingers with that skilled tongue, but apparently Mikoto isn't being forceful enough. Even as that muscle is still lightly coating his hand, it's definitely not enough so the King forcefully shoved the rest of his fingers into Izumo's mouth, uncaring if he had anything to say about it.

Of course Izumo had just wanted to tease, but apparently his King was not in for such mood. They had all the time in the world now if they wanted to be so sexual, so why _now_ for all this change? Izumo didn't seem to really get an answer as those fingers were roughly shoved in, and he supposed he'd do his work. As loudly and as lewdly as he could, he sucked on those long, thin but powerful fingers. He had to coat them well, or else this experience would be a little bit more painful that he was currently hoping for.

His right hand was pulled from his bartender's mouth, seemingly coated to as well as he could apparently do. Smirking, Mikoto's lips bit down against that's slightly boney neck, his hand leaving the others bulge to work at that belt, making sure to undo it expertly. Once done, he loosened Izumo's pants around that tiny, but somehow masculine waist and purred right against the marked skin. In a slow pace, Mikoto teased the blonde's entrance with those wet fingers, earning another sharp moan from his seemingly patient blonde.

That finger was quickly joined by another, which caused Izumo to almost grind himself backwards and it was clear to the red head that his Queen wanted more right now. His two fingers slowly stretched apart from their close position, trying to relax and massage at the first and second ring of muscle he was currently prodding against. Sure, maybe Izumo was relaxing, but his ass sure wasn't- how long had it been since Izumo had even had sex? Mikoto was tempted to ask, but he decided against it- the last thing he really needed was a punch to whatever region the blonde would choose.

Slowly, he realized that the bartender was growing more and more patient, and it only annoyed Mikoto. Where was that shameless act Izumo had just done? With a low growl, he pressed a third finger in, hearing that sharp gasp as Izumo's hands curled into fists- apparently he was now steading himself against that rosewood he loved so much. Oh, how sexy indeed and the idea of taking the bartender against this bar did arise, but fortunately- he had more plans.

His fingers were now spread and massaging as much as it could, still thrusting deeper into that warmth that Mikoto could only describe as euphoric. It wasn't hard to tell, or even see, that Izumo was so bothered by this, that the blonde had moved one of his hands- his right one at that- so he could start touching himself, trying to release that pleasure within him- even if he was still covered in those jeans. Almost immediately, Mikoto bit and ripped at the others skin, tearing a small amount of flesh that made small little beads of blood appear, causing Izumo to stutter lightly and maybe even turn him on more.

"No touching, Izumo." He immediately ordered, and when the other didn't listen, he shoved his fingers in as roughly but as deeply as possible. "Hands. On. The. Bar." He practically repeated, making sure that his thrusts matched each pause in his sentence. Each time he heard the crescendo in Izumo's voice, as the blonde's hand was ripped from his clothed erection and forcibly placed back on the bar- thanks to Mikoto. A growl escaped both of their lips, and to that reply, Mikoto easily spread those fingers out, even placing in a fourth finger to surprise his blonde.

At this point, Izumo's posture had weakened and instead of staying up by his hands, his body hunched forwards so he was resting on his forearms, arms still shaking as the pleasure still racked through his body. All he wanted his orgasm now, the pleasure that was building was ridiculous- he needed, craved for that release.

"Beg for it, Izumo." Mikoto purred as he started biting at the others back through that white shirt, as he continued to poke and prod while he was inside of the other, his skilled fingers trying to find that specific spot to hit- to send him into more euphoria. Of course he knows that his Queen wouldn't want to beg, or even want to try at all- but he wanted the other to have to ask for that release, something that Mikoto knew he would have a difficult time doing.

Silence continued to fill the room- minus Izumo's own noises and the occasional grunt from Mikoto- and the redhead was starting to wonder if the other would do it. His fingers had slowed down at this point, and when he was finally going to stop, all of a sudden he heard, "More." It was like a demand, but when he realized it was from his blonde, those fingers were shoved right back in- harshly at that.

"What was that, Izumo?"

"More. Give… Give me _more_." There it was again, and Mikoto felt the roll of the blonde's hips onto those fingers, and he couldn't help but to snicker. "I'm sorry, I don't take orders. Beg for it, Izumo." Mikoto huskily ordered, once again as he finally started to repack up that pace, watching both his bartender's face, and body.

"M… Miko- _oh!_-to. F-Fuck me, please. I-I want it…!" With each word, each little plea Mikoto's right arm thrusts as hard and as deep as it possibly can, earning new gasps and shocked moans from a very, very horny bartender. With his other arm, his left hand slipped into the others boxer slit, finally touching skin to skin, which pleases him even more.

And just before the bartender can say anything else, one hand is stroking that erection while another is fucking him- and just like that the blonde is completely undone, shooting long, thin strands of cum onto that hand. Mikoto hears his name elongated and gasped, as that orgasm rocks his bartender to another dimension- making him see white.

After a few minutes, those fingers are removed and his hand let Izumo's softened member fall back, and when the blonde turns around to say something, the Red King slowly starts to lick up the others release from his hand, and apparently that doesn't even bother him because his shirt collar is grabbed and their lips are connected in another hard pressed, passionate kiss.

Soon, the two fire wielders are right back in another battle for dominance, and when their kiss breaks a trail of saliva dangles between them, and Izumo finally dresses himself properly. Mikoto however, can't help but to make a small remark.

"I was tempted to take you completely on that bar."

Izumo gives him a death stare that makes him feel like he's been punched in the face.

—-

It's a few days later, and after Izumo forced Mikoto into cleaning the exact spot where the other felt _necessary_ to finger fuck him, the two were back and gaining sexual tension once again. Apparently that was a thing, considering they were both stressed with their duties as the King and second-in-command of Homra. Not being able to see each other didn't really cause much friction, they weren't very clingy people at all.

Although, those few days gave Izumo time to plot- plot his revenge against Mikoto. Since that incident on his bar, he hadn't even remembered the last time he had been so horny, and been so fulfilled at the same damn time.

With a frustrated groan, the blonde lights his own cigarette with a quiet snap of his fingers, making sure that Mikoto was still trailing behind him. It was hell to wake up that stupid lion, and it was even more hell to get his ass up and out of bed. But now, here they are, walking along wherever they are going to buy groceries at some local grocer.

Of course Mikoto doesn't care at all, but whatever. Izumo did bring him along for a purpose: for some damn food. Hell, with Yata trying to cook whatever the fuck he wanted too, you needed someone to buy the food to allow it to happen. The red head sighed to himself as Izumo made his merry rounds in a small park, collecting what he needed from said grocers. Apparently the blonde always said something about getting fresher foods, but Mikoto didn't listen.

At least he could admire that body of his in secret.

With a small huff, he was apparently led into some second hand clothing shop- Izumo was talking about wanting to get himself a new shirt since the last one had a mix of drink and food stains from an almost bar fight. Of course the red head isn't listening, because at this point he just really wants to go home now. And as Izumo walks off to try on said shirt, an idea rises from the lion's head, and suddenly he gets an idea.

Casually, he checked to see if the door Izumo was behind was locked- and it wasn't. Silly bartender, people could peek at you, he mused as he swiftly opened and closed it, locking it as soon as he was trapped inside with said blonde.

"Mikoto? What're ya doin'?" Asked the blonde, in a hushed voice as he just stared at the other- sort of shocked that the other had just decided to hijack him while he was just trying to try a damn shirt on. Oh well. The blonde turned his back on the other, revealing that familiar Homra tattoo that lay on his right shoulder blade. Suddenly, there was a hand tracing the outline of said marking, causing a shiver to run right up his spine.

What the hell was he doing now?

Izumo turned around, opening his mouth just to get an idea of what the fuck Mikoto was now trying, but suddenly there was a hot, wet mouth on his that immediately cut the circuit of his entire brain. He let himself get pushed up right against the shitty white wall, arms immediately wrapping around that familiar neck. Immediately, tongues started to dance and tangle together, as they tried their best to be quiet.

Apparently it's very hard to be quiet when you're in a store, especially when there's two in a stall and only supposed to be one. Izumo became very, very self-conscious at the point as he was gasping for air, the cold air hitting his spit covered lips before they were reattached back onto his King's. This heated, passionate and sexy kiss took quite a while, and by the time it was finally broken, the two were just gasping for more breathe.

Slowly but surely, Mikoto released his Queen from that iron grip of a hold, allowing for Izumo to just put on his own shirt, and forget about what he had wanted to buy. In fact, he let Mikoto out first, then he immediately followed, making sure to drag the other along, back to their bar where they could finish their little ministrations.

If Mikoto wanted to kiss him in an inappropriate area, then he was allowed to play this game too.

Once they were back upstairs and in Homra, their lips were reconnected back together in that heated passion. Mikoto had pushed Izumo onto his back and ravished the other. He was not only the Queen of Homra, oh no, he was Mikoto's personal golden gem- a beautiful ruby encrusted around gold.

He was just so beautiful. Mikoto smirked as they traded saliva yet again, causing blood to run south and their minds to spin themselves into each other. To weave into a perfect fit of husband and wife, a commitment that didn't need a fancy name or fancy articles to show that they belong to each other. They already know this, there is eight years of trust ready to always catch them if they run into a problem.

Izumo gasps again, moaning softly as teeth almost break the skin on his neck, causing a shiver to run down his back and his stomach to twist a little bit more. His own fingers decide to nestle right into his King's unruly hair. To try and gain back his own dignity, Izumo rolled his hips upwards, causing Mikoto's actions to stifle for just a moment.

It's at that point then where the clothes are thrown off once more and their quiet upstairs is filled with long gasps and hushed moans as Mikoto finally, finally decides to go all the way with this. Sure, Izumo did enjoy their last little ministration against the bar, those fingers inside of him felt magnificent. And no matter how patient he stayed as those familiar fingers pulsed in around his insides, he was waiting for the very real next step.

After coating himself in a condom, then lube, Izumo pushed Mikoto off him, so he could sit right in the others lap. Seductively, he pushed his own glasses to the side, before shifting Mikoto and himself, so that he could easily fuck the other. And slowly, he descends down, letting that long cock cause that familiar pain and sensation of being ripped in two.

Izumo just continued sitting there for a few minutes, while exchanging hungry kisses, then the bartender started to move. It was short shallow thrusts at first, but soon it escalated into something more, where the blonde pushed himself off the ground, up and down as hard and as roughly as possible. Mikoto immediately murmured a few curses, as it was Izumo in control of this situation. The thrusts were deep but slow, too slow for Mikoto's pleasure.

Suddenly, the bartender was flipped- his back landing and bouncing against the mattress as he apparently woke something up inside Mikoto that was hungry for the control. And almost immediately, after that length was removed and shoved even farther in, the blonde was paralyzed in the sensation of pleasure.

And even after each new fast, deep and rough thrust, Izumo found himself completely lost in that feel of euphoria, that feeling of pleasure. All he could do, all he was reduced too was being able to practically scream Mikoto's name over and over, like a mantra. Clearly the red head enjoyed it, because with each scream came one harder thrust, to the point where release was unbearable. As soon as his own leaking, pulsing erection was just stroke lightly with Mikoto's hand, he came right there.

White enveloped his eyes yet again as his own legs squirmed and his hips rolled and rutted against against those quickened thrusts Mikoto gave. Once his blonde came, he followed behind shortly, especially after watching the others own orgasm rock his entire body and reduce him down to a rutting teenager. Mikoto's own orgasm was hard, which just caused him to slur out his bartender's name multiple times.

They stayed in that position, Mikoto still inside the other for quite a while, before Izumo decided he wanted to sit up, and clean his abdomen and stomach off from his own long, white release. As soon as he pulled himself from the other, Mikoto gave a long sigh, before rolling to the side and grabbed his own cigarettes and lighting from his jeans. Quietly, he lit up as he tied off his condom and threw it in the trash while Izumo cleaned himself off and replaced his naked legs with a pair of underwear and sweatpants.

The couple shared a cigarette for the first time, and maybe shared another round of kissing and behind held in each others arms before falling asleep. Izumo was very, very pleased when Mikoto slept the full night, since he himself was a very light sleeper.

He was not pleased however when he found out that Chitose, Akagi and Yata had heard them from upstairs.


End file.
